leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn
}} Abilities by or by gains an additional 650 range and deals (critical chance (1 0.5 bonus critical damage))% AD}} bonus physical damage, modified to versus minions and monsters. |description2 = Additionally, Caitlyn permanently has and her unenhanced basic attacks each generate a stack of Headshot, doubled when attacking from brush, granting her next basic attack the same bonus damage at stacks, though this does not benefit from bonus range, nor is it consumed on other instances of Headshot. |targeting='Headshot' is a single-use on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Headshot will apply life steal. **The empowered attack will not be consumed on attacks against wards and structures. ***Attacking wards and structures will still generate stacks towards Headshot. **Critical strikes will benefit from the bonus damage, except on champions. **The empowered attack will be wasted if Caitlyn's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield= |additional= * will generate stacks for every enemy hit. However, as with all one-use on-hit effects, the bonus damage will only apply to the primary target. |video=Caitlyn IVideo }} After 1 second, Caitlyn fires a projectile in the target direction that deals physical damage to the first enemy it passes through, after which it expands in width but deals only 67% damage to all enemies it passes through thereafter. |description2 = Enemies by always take full damage from Piltover Peacemaker. |leveling = % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Piltover Peacemaker' is a linear, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Enemies hit while protected by a spell shield will still be considered when calculating damage for subsequent hits. |video=Caitlyn QVideo }} Caitlyn periodically stores a charge of Yordle Snap Trap, up to a maximum amount stored at once. |description2 = Caitlyn sets a trap at the target location that arms after seconds and lasts up to 90 seconds. After the maximum amount of traps is laid down, deploying another immediately destroys the oldest one. |description3 = Enemy champions who step on a trap set it off, which them for 2 seconds, during which they take increased damage from , grants of them for 9 seconds and renders them immune to Yordle Snap Traps for 4 seconds while they remain in the area. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = | }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |targeting='Yordle Snap Trap' is a ground-targeted trap. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Traps grants a brief area of sight upon being placed. *Traps are visible on the map. *Traps are untargetable. |pet= |video=Caitlyn WVideo }} Caitlyn fires a net and dashes in the opposite direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by 50% for 1 second. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |targeting='90 Caliber Net' is a linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype=Magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=Single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the net. |additional= *The knockback can be used to pass through terrain. *Unlike similar abilities, such as and , 90 Caliber Net has a short channel rather than a cast time. This means it can be interrupted. |video=Caitlyn EVideo }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 1 second. At start of the cast, Caitlyn gains of the target. |description2 = If Caitlyn completes the channel, she fires a homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. Other enemy champions can intercept the shot. |leveling2 = |range = |speed = 3200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Ace in the Hole' is a single-target homing missile that collides with the first enemy champion in its path. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *If Caitlyn loses sight of her target before she locks on, the skill cancels. It is not put on cooldown nor will it consume any mana. *''Ace in the Hole'' grants true sight of the target while locked on, and becoming stealthed during the channel will have no effect. The missile will follow and can still hit stealthed champions, effectively revealing their position. *Clones will intercept the missile, as they are classified as champions for targeting purposes. *Once Caitlyn has started channeling, she is unable to cancel the ability herself. This is unlike many other channeled abilities, such as , which can be canceled by commanding to move. *If the target dies or becomes untargetable during the channel, Ace in the Hole will be canceled and put on a 5 second cooldown. This will not refund the mana cost. *If the target dies after the bullet has been fired, it will continue toward their corpse and can still be intercepted. The ability will go on full cooldown. *The missile will continue to follow untargetable champions, but will fizzle upon reaching them unless they become targetable before it would hit. |video=Caitlyn RVideo }} References cs:Caitlyn de:Caitlyn es:Caitlyn fr:Caitlyn pl:Caitlyn pt-br:Caitlyn ru:Caitlyn zh:凯特琳 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Snare champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Root champion